


unpredictable

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Muke [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Angst, Daddy Luke, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Muke - Freeform, Parent Luke, Parent Michael, Pregnancy, dad michael, daddy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Luke finds out he's pregnant, but keeps it a secret from an oblivious Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unpredictable

A couple weeks has passed now without any drama. Well, there was an incident where Mason lost his stuffed penguin and wouldn't stop crying, but it's passed, sort of. The penguin is still missing, but Luke and Michael are pretty sure that their son forgot about it.

"Michael," Luke chimes. "It's almost a special someone's birthday. I wonder who's birthday is in March."

"I don't know." Michael plays along and adjusts the rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse of Lilly with a huge smile on her face in her car seat.

"It's almost my birthday!" She exclaims.

Michael chuckles, starting the car. "We better start driving to get ready for dinner with Uncle Cal and Ash."

"Hey, babe. Can we stop by at the drugstore?" Luke asks. "I need to buy some aspirin. We ran out at home."

"What do you need aspirin for?"

Luke shifts in his seat uncomfortably. "Um, headaches."

They drive to the drugstore, and it takes Luke longer than it has to take to. Ten minutes later Luke walks out holding a plastic bag.

"What took so long?" Michael asks.

"Couldn't find them." Is all Luke says. Michael narrows his eyes a bit because it seemed like Luke was hiding something, but he would discuss it with him later.

 

*

 

Luke rushes into the house once they arrive, Michael, Mason, and Lilly trailing shortly behind.

"I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?" He notifies Michael.

Michael just nods then turns his attention back to Mason who was telling him a story. Luke practically runs up the stairs into his and Michael's room and dumps out the contents of the plastic bag. He sighs and snatches the pregnancy test and enters the bathroom. He does what he needs to do and waits, the suspense filling him up. He looks down and screws his eyes shut because he fucking knew it. He fucking knew he was pregnant. It wasn't until he heard the sound of Michael's voice when he stuffed the box and test into the trash can, covering it up in multiple tissues and trash.

"Babe, you in there?" Michael asks outside of the bathroom. "Have you taken a shower yet?"

Luke gulps then replies. "Not yet. Working on it now."

"No, no. I was actually thinking after dinner we could take a bath together?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure. Uh, did you get the kids ready?" Luke asked while opening the door, revealing a shirtless Michael.

Michael doesn't reply and just gives Luke a look as if he's disappointed in him.

Luke rolls his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's nothing." Michael states. "I dressed Mason and Lilly."

Luke walks out of the room with Michael behind him. A huge grin appears on his face when he sees his two adorable children in the living room.

"Dad has great fashion, right?" Luke asks them.

"No," Mason giggles. "He made me wear this funny plaid sweater."

Michael picks Mason up. "It's called a flannel. It's the tickle monster's favorite clothing."

"No." Mason says while scrunching his nose up.

"Whatever, Mace." Michael chuckles. "Lilly likes her clothes I picked."

"I like it better when Daddy dresses me." She whines.

 

*

 

"What's wrong, Luke?" Calum asks from across the restaurant table. "You aren't going to eat?"

Luke looks over at Ashton who's occupied with his son, Cameron then back at the seafood on Calum's plate. The smell made his stomach queasy. "I'm just full." He mumbles while picking at the salad with his fork.

"That's exactly what little Luke said." Ashton adds in, pointing over at a pouting Mason.

"I'm full, Dad!" He hears Mason voice loud and clear. "I don't want to eat."

"Oh my gosh." Luke sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, partly to block out the smell of Calum's food and because of stress.

Michael, who's sitting next to Luke, lets out an aggravated noise. Mason just pouts, glaring daggers at his untouched food.

Lilly is sitting on the other side of Luke and peers over him and Michael to catch a glimpse of Mason. "I ate more than you." She brags and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Lilly." Luke warns.

"I don't care, dummy!" Mason retorts.

"I'm not a dummy, stupid head!" Lilly yells back.

They continue to throw insults at each other until Michael says, "Quit it, both of you." In a stern voice. That shuts them up.

"So, uh, how are you guys?" Ashton asks awkwardly.

"Good." Luke and Michael reply in unison.

Michael clears his throat. "Except for the part where Luke thinks it's okay to not discipline our kids."

"Excuse me? I discipline them enough." Luke argues.

"Well if you disciplined them into that nap, this wouldn't have happened."

"So you're blaming me for this?"

"Basically." Michael states.

"Well they're also probably acting up because of you never being there."

Michael laughs, not in amusement, but he laughs coldly as if he was ridiculing Luke. "Don't try to make me seem like the bad dad."

Luke gasp, and a hand flies up to cover his mouth. "So, I'm a bad dad?" Luke doesn't want it to come out as a sob, but it does anyways. He stands up from where he's sitting, ignoring the stares he's getting from people. He continues to cry and walks away from the scene and exits the restaurant, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. He wipes the tears away from his eyes, but they just keep coming.

 

*

 

Michael immediately regrets when those words slipped out of his mouth. He basically just called Luke a bad dad and sent him out crying.

"Shit." He curses under his breath.

Calum shakes his head and whispers something to Ashton. He gives Michael a look as if to stay. Soon enough, Ashton walks some place else with all three of the children, leaving Calum and Michael at the table.

"You shouldn't have done that." Calum says.

Michael groans. "I fucking know, but I'm just so stressed and shit. Now I feel guilty fighting in front of the kids and making Luke cry."

"I didn't know Luke was so sensitive. I'd think he would just yell at you back."

"He's not sensitive. He's so tough and strong."

Calum hums and leans back in his chair. "Really?"

Michael nods. "Yeah, he doesn't usually cry."

"You better slow down, Clifford." Calum chuckles.

"What?"

Calum never told him what he meant by slowing down.

 

*

 

Michael wanted to make it up to Luke so he let him relax and put the little munchkins to bed. He also decided to sleep on the couch, but came back into the room at seven am since the couch was uncomfortable and giving him pains. He crawls under the blanket with Luke as quietly as he could, his chest pressed against Luke's back. He entangles his fingers into Luke's blonde locks and wills himself to fall asleep.

Not even thirty minutes later, Michael feels the space next to him disappear and hears the bathroom door slam close. Next he hears someone, Luke, retching into the toilet.

"Luke?" Michael calls from the bed.

His call is met with more vomiting sounds. Being the good husband he is, he joins Luke who's on his knees in front of the toilet and rubs his back gently. He then uses his other hand to check how warm Luke is to see if he had a fever. Surprisingly, he didn't. Michael helps Luke up and flushes the toilet while Luke washes up.

"I'll make breakfast while you rest." Michael suggests.

"No! No." Luke says more calmly the second time. "I got it."

"You were throwing up, Luke! I don't want the kids to catch what you have."

Luke scoffs. "So you offer to cook just because you don't want to catch what I have?"

"Geez, Luke! I never said that." Michael says loudly. "What's been up your ass this whole week? You've been acting like a total bitch!"

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"Why the hell do you think I'm yelling at you? Because you've just been so rude to me, and I want to know why!"

Luke's bottom lip trembles, and he can't believe that he's going to cry again.

"Daddy? Dad?" A small voice squeaks out. They both turn and see Lilly standing in the doorway of the bathroom.

"What are you doing up so early?" Michael asks with little patience in his voice.

Lilly stares at the both of them with big green eyes. "I-I heard yelling so I went to see what was wrong."

"Nothings wrong, sweetie," Luke says calmly. "You can go back to bed."

"O-Okay." She replies and leaves slowly.

Michael sighs, irritated. "We'll talk later. I need to take a shower so can you please get out?"

Luke nods, biting his lip and walks out.

 

*

 

Michael turns on the shower, then strips himself of his clothing also taking off his ring in the process which he always does before he takes a shower. Once he's down, he dries himself, putting his new clothes on then reaches for his ring on the counter. It slips from his grasp, falling into the trash bin.

"Fuck." Michael mutters and reaches into the trash can. He feels a ring shape and picks it up also picking something else with it. He puts both of the objects on the bathroom counter, and his eyes almost pop out of its sockets. There was a pregnancy test that said positive that he was positively sure belonged to Luke. Once Michael thought about it more it made sense. The way Luke was acting and the unexpected retching. Luke was pregnant.

He then walks downstairs into the kitchen, running a hand through his slightly wet hair. It was strangely quiet. The kitchen was usually noisy and lively full of chatter. He walks over to Luke who's just finished cooking pancakes for the whole family. He wraps his arms around his waist from behind and places a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Hey." He mumbles into his cheek. "Y'know, I'm sorry."

"You're not." Luke contradicts him, still focusing on the food.

Michael chuckles and slides his hands to the front of Luke, stopping them at his stomach. "Okay, I'm still kinda mad at you." He moves his lips down to Luke's neck, placing soft kisses. "I'm mad at you for not telling me there's another bundle of joy growing in you."

Luke's eyes widen as he steps back and stumbles into Michael.

"Careful." Michael warns softly.

"The food's done, Mason, Lilly." Luke says, ignoring Michael. He sets up their plates and sits next to Mason at the end of the table while Michael sits in between Mason and Lilly.

They eat in silence until Mason speaks up. "I'm sorry, Dad." His voice is shaky.

"For what?" Michael asks.

"I'm sorry for not eating and-and making you and daddy fight."

Michael ruffles Mason's hair. "It's not your fault, bud. Besides, your daddy and I weren't really mad at each other."

"Really?" He asks.

"You forgave each other and-"

Lilly interrupts with a giggle. "Kissed each other?"

Mason and Lilly laugh together, and Michael joins in. "Kissed each other? That's gross." Michael jokes.

Luke gives Michael a glare as he sips his coffee.

"Someone's extra mean today." Michael chimes.

 "Be quiet." Luke says, but can't help the smile that inches onto his face.

And, yeah, now they're back to being a happy family.

 

*

 

 It's been a couple weeks filled with joy and happiness. When Luke told Mason and Lilly about their new sibling, they were more than excited.

"Can you believe it?" Luke asked Michael. "Lilly's going to be seven years old, and then Mason's going to turn five in July. They're growing up too fast, Mikey." He cuddled further into Michael's side on the couch.

He just chuckled at Luke and ran a hand through his soft blonde hair. "I think it's just you being sensitive. Look at you, you're going to cry."

"I am not!" Luke claims.

"I love it when you're pregnant." Michael says.

Luke rolls his eyes and rests his head on Michael's shoulder. "I hate you."

"I looove you."

 


End file.
